Arrependete de teus pecados? NÃO!
by Narcizium
Summary: Está fic é o presente de Amigo Secreto do fórum Yaoi Gakure no Sato! No qual eu tirei minha amigona Thays *00000*. Este é o prólogo e ele será dividio em mais uns 6 capítulos. Boa leitura .


**Prólogo - Heresia**

* * *

A chuva caia fina e o vento soprava forte naquela noite sem lua de outono, as chamas das lamparinas –as que resistiram à chuva- que iluminavam as ruas tremulavam e criavam sombras desfiguradas no chão e nas paredes das casas.  
Nenhum som se ouvia senão as finas gotas que batiam –quase- todos os lugares.  
O som de poças d'água sendo pisadas, do interior de um beco escuro surge um homem encapuzado, correndo ele constantemente se encosta na parede vez com o antebraço, vez com a palma da mão, tentando não cair devido a escuridão e ao chão disforme.  
Seus passos eram irregulares e geralmente encontravam uma poça que ao ser pisada denunciava sua localização.  
Atrás dele um grupo corria, eram tão desajeitados quanto o primeiro, porém pareciam ser mais robustos e cada um carregava algum tipo de arma. Atrás deles vinham outras três pessoas, duas seguravam uma espécie de guarda-chuva exageradamente grande e embaixo deste estava uma bonita mulher de cabelos azulados.

O vento retirou o capuz do jovem que vinha na frente deixando aparecer seus cabelos prateados e suas íris de um violeta incrivelmente vibrante.  
Olhou por cima do ombro para verificar a distância que havia entre ele e seus perseguidores. Quando voltou seu rosto para frente somente sentiu o impacto de sua cabeça com algo, caído e mesmo com a visão embaçada pode ver um homem alto e forte com o braço esticado.  
Estava sozinho no chão molhado, seu coração disparara, empalideceu mais do que já era, dentre os gritos e urros de alegria dos seus perseguidores uma voz se diferenciou pela doçura e maciez.

-Ninguém escapa do anjo de Deus. O braço do homem desceu rapidamente em sua direção e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

Acordou ajoelhado e com as mãos amarradas. Estava em um amplo salão, em sua frente duas escadas, uma em cada lado da sala, levavam para a mesma porta no segundo andar em suas costas um grande portão de carvalho e na sua esquerda uma porta de madeira rústica e desgastada.  
Sobre seus joelhos um tapete vermelho cobria todo o chão.

- Finalmente acordou! Era a mesma voz que ouvira antes. Vinha de uma mulher bonita de olhos alaranjados e cabelos azuis, vestido armado e engomado preto e sem expressão qualquer no rosto.

- Me deixe em paz vadia. Não quero problemas. Hidan levantou-se e a viu descendo a escada da direita.

- Você não sabe o que é paz, desfiou nosso Deus quando acreditou em outro e todos aqueles que vão contra a vontade de Pein-Sama não merecem misericórdia.

- Quem é você?Oh anjo de Deus. Revirou os olhos ironicamente quando se dirigiu a mulher que não mudara a expressão -se aquilo pode ser chamado de expressão-.

- Dirija-se a mim como anjo ou no máximo Konan. Juntou as mãos na altura do peito e viu que um de seus guardas entrará pelo portão.  
- Você! Sabe me dizer se Itachi pode tratar deste traste?Ou quem sabe Sasori?  
O homem encharcado e com roupas maltrapilhas pensou um pouco e logo falou com algum pesar.  
- Itachi-kun ainda está tratando se Sasuke e quanto a Sasori, bem, ontem ele terminou com Satetsu, acredito que hoje queira descansar um pouco.

Konan desviou o olhar para a portinhola e não conteve um suspiro.  
- Então chame Kakuzu, mas lembre-se de lembrá-lo de não mata-lo assim tão rapidamente, faça-o sofrer até resolver juntar-se a nós ou então até morrer de dor.

O homem sorriu de forma sádica com os poucos dentes da boca e saiu molhando todo o tapete até chegar à porta abrindo o somente para enfiar a cabeça, gritando logo em seguida:

- KAKUZU, VOCÊ TEM VISITA!

Hidan abaixará a cabeça e murmurava algo desde que ouvira Konan perguntar sobre aqueles homens.

- Maldito, ainda tema audácia de rezar nos reinos de Pein! Desamarre-o.

O olhar de incredulidade do criado foi cortado com repetição da ordem.

- Desamarre-o!Imediatamente o homem cortou as cordas das mãos de Hidan, ele então tomou uma postura mais ereta e agora com os olhos fitados nos de Konan pronunciou mais claramente as últimas palavras:

- ... To Jashin-Sama Amen.

Konan cerrou um pouco os olhos e com a leveza de uma dama levantou o braço e o balançou para que com a força de um urso esbofeteasse o rosto do albino, que somente virou o rosto, mas logo voltou com a mão direita acertando um soco na bochecha da mulher.  
Sem dar tempo até mesmo de o seu criado agir, o anjo levantou uma das pernas até quase formar um ângulo de 180º em relação a outra, girou no próprio torço e desceu a perna furiosamente na diagonal acertando o rosto de Hidan que cairá no chão  
Ria alto histericamente enquanto se levantava, sua bochecha estava claramente machucada e seu lábio sangrava. Suas risadas tornaram-se internas e um sorriso de escárnio surgiu em seu rosto.  
Passou a mão ainda cerrada na região da boca "limpando o sangue".  
Logo o criado tratou de segurar os braços de Hidan para trás e arqueado fitou konan mais uma vez.

- Que Jashin a abençoe desgraçada.

Konan somente levantou um dos braços e apontou a portinha. O criado entendeu o recado.  
Virou-se de costas e subiu a escada silenciosamente enquanto o criado puxava Hidan força até a porta, jogando-o lá dentro.

- Tome Kakuzu, cuide bem da moça! Bateu a porta e saiu rindo.  
Aquilo claramente era uma sala de tortura, vários itens ali esperavam Hidan, em frente a algumas lâminas de diversos tipos estava um homem alto, estava sem camisa deixando a mostra seu peitoral moreno e definido, usava calças chamuscadas, sujas e gastas e um típico gorro pontiagudo que lhe tapava todo o rosto, deixando a mostra somente seus olhos verdes.

- Como se chama? Sua voz era rouca e tenebrosa.

- O que lhe interessa? É algum tipo de fetiche seu? Gosta de saber o nome das pessoas que mata?Gritava a plenos pulmões.

O moreno se aproximou de Hidan e olhando-o de cima ironizou-o:  
- No meu tempo era somente uma pergunta básica que se fazia sempre que se conhecia alguém, mas se quer tanto saber dos meus fetiches... Acho que posso lhe mostrar alguns!  
Puxou os cabelos prateados do outro o arrastando pela sala.


End file.
